Day Dreamer
by Po-Chung
Summary: Sakura is a transfer student to Konoha high. She meets new friends and meets the man of her dreams. But after she confesses her love her father plans on moving for business reasons. Will Sakura be able to stop her father before it's to late? SakuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story Day Dreamer! I totally dedicate this story to my Best Friend! And I want to thank her for giving me this idea for my story.**

**I made a new poll, so go on my page and vote if you want too!**

**Here's Chapter 1.**

* * *

Day Dreamer

Chapter 1

"Sakura, are you done packing your clothes!" My mom yelled, from downstairs.

"Almost!" I replied.

"Okay. Your father wants to make it to Konoha before dark."

"Okay." I say.

I was packing up my things, so they could be put in the car. I had to move to Konoha, for my dad's business. Every time We moved it was always 'Dad's Business'. I hated it; he hardly spent time with me, and most of the time it seemed like he forgot I exist.

I was on my last piece of clothing, when I found a picture lying on the floor. I picked it up. It was a picture of me and my best friends, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

Tears were swelling in my eyes, but I blinked them away and thought,_ 'I'll be back soon. I promise.'_

With that I Grabbed my shirt, put it in the suitcase, and put the picture in my pocket. As I approached the door, of my old room, I looked back and thought about all of the memories I had in there. I stepped out of the room and finally closed the door for the last time, and ran as fast as I could to my parents' car.

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

* * *

The ride to Konoha was okay, but I knew from the start that I wouldn't be the same as I was in Suna.

I stood quite the whole trip, until my dad said my name.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quite lately." He Asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking?" I rested my head on the armrest of the car and sighed.

My mom and dad looked at each other, then my mom opened her mouth to talk.

"Sakura-chan, I know it's hard moving every year, but please look on the bright side of thing. You'll meet new friends and have a lot of fun adventures. Trust me, you'll be fine." She smiled.

I had to admit it, I can't just be mopping around all day about my friends and Suna. I should think about Konoha and how great it might turn out to be. I have to think positive.

I watched the TV in our car and suddenly felt tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, slowly.

**_XOXOXOXOXO_**

****

* * *

****

"Sakura, Dear, please wake up." A familiar voice chanted my name.

"Sakura-chan."

I opened my eyes slowly. We were still driving, but me were in a suburban area full of three story houses and Mansions. Were we really gonna live in a Mansion? Were we really that rich? Those questions buzzed around my head for the longest time.

Soon we drove into a house Garage. I got out of the car and looked around. Everything looked set up, at least the Garage and outside things.

'_Weird.'_ I thought.

"The movers came already. They did such a wonderful job!" My mother chirped, as we walked inside.

As I walked inside everything was completely set up. Gees, these movers Are good.

"Sakura, let's go see your room." My mom said.

I followed her upstairs, until we were standing in front of a pink door. Definitely my room.

She opened the door and it revealed, a beautiful bed with white drapes hanging over them and pink matching bed spreads. Also the walls were painted pink and had cherry blossom prints on them. There was a very big fancy door to my balcony, too. It had a big ass, walk in closet that was the size of a mall. The bathroom room was hell a big, too. I even had a big plasma inch TV. My own desk, laptop, even a bunch of beanbag couches and plain couches! This was nothing compared to my old room in Suna.

"Well Sakura-chan, I'll let you get used to your new room. We'll be going to a restaurant tonight, so dress casual." My mother spoke up.

"Okay." I replied.

She smiled and left me to my awesome, new room.

Right , then, and there, I knew I was going to enjoy Konoha.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it's so short, but trust me the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, please review, and no mean comments, please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Day Dreamer. I hope this Chapter will be longer than last time if it looks longer on paper, it better be long on here. Anyway, Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Day Dreamer

Chapter 2

_Soaring through the sky, never leaving his touch. We land on a sandy beach. He wraps his muscular hands around me. His warmth comforts me. We stare at each other. I admire his blue safire eyes, his silky spiked blonde hair, and his fox-like smile. That melts my heart away. _

'_I love you.' He says._

_I close my eyes and wait for his lips to mash with mine. He got closer and closer and then…_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!

I quickly flash my eyes open and realize I'm in reality.

"Oh yeah, Today's my first day of school here!" I thought out loud. "I better get up before mom starts nagging me." I got up made my bed, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and I put on my school uniform. (A/N: You can think up any kind of uniform you want her to wear)

I look at myself in the mirror for approval. Last thing I had to do was my hair. I couldn't do much to it because I cut last month. I tried to let it grow, but Temari told me she liked my short hair it fit my personality.

I brushed my hair and put some clips in for decoration, and then I grabbed my black dress shoes and backpack and ran to the garage.

I put on my helmet, got on my motorcycle, placed the keys in the ignition, and left to go to, Konoha High.

When I got to the school everyone looked at me like I was some sort of alien from outer space. Haven't they seen a girl ride her motorcycle before?

As soon as I got off my motorcycle, boys were trying to flirt with me, and girls were trying to put me in their groups, or whatever they hangout with. I couldn't think about them at a time like this, I had to get to the main office.

It felt like forever until I made it to the office. I opened the door and stepped in. I walked up to the attendance desk and saw a black haired woman filing papers. I cleared my throat and said, " Excuse me." The woman looked up.

"Oh! You must be Sakura Haruno." She stood up and smiled. "I am Shizune, the Vice Principal."

I smiled then said, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you." I bowed down in honor of respect. She bowed down, as well.

"Well, here's your schedule, locker number, and your locker combination." She handed me the papers.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anytime, Have a nice day!" Shizune chirped happily.

"Thanks again." I walked out the office to find my locker.

After I found my locker I put in the combination and put all of my stuff in it. After that I left to go find my Homeroom class. Hayate, Kakashi was his name. Finding his class wasn't hard at all in fact; my locker was two lockers away from his class.

As I approached his door, I took a deep breath. I starting to get nervous, but I opened the door and walked in like a proper student should.

Right when I walk in everyone gave me that same look, the alien look. After five seconds a bunch of people came crowding around and asked all sorts of question like, "What's your name" "Where'd you come from?" " How old are you?" And other random things.

Everyone crowded around me like I was some brand new toy, and that made me very uncomfortable. I hated small places, it freaked me out, So this wasn't the time to crowd around me.

When I tried to ask their questions, I was suddenly pulled away from the group, and ended up holding hands with a beautiful blonde haired girl. She smiled at me and let go of my hand.

"Sorry about that, they get excited when new people come." She looked at the crowd of students. Poor students, they didn't even notice I was gone.

"I'm Yamanaka, Ino." She held out her hand.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno, Sakura." I happily shook hands with Ino.

"Pleased to meet you Sakura-chan." She smiled then sat down at her desk. She patted the one next to hers, a signal for me sit next to her. I did as she wished and sat down next to her.

She pulled out her book bag, and searched through it. When she found what she needed she told me to close my eyes, so I did. Ino grabbed my wrist and attached something on it. Then she placed a ring on my finger, and I opened my eyes. I looked at my hand and I was wearing a diamond Bracelet and a matching ring. Was everyone in this school rich?

"Sakura-chan, I want us to be best friends this year and as long as I live, so I gave you my favorite Diamond ring and Bracelet. When you look at it, you can always remember me, and how my hair is." We laughed at her last comment.

"Why? You didn't have to give me this." I said.

"Sakura, I like you. You're a good person and it shows by the way you look act and dress. Trust me, I'm not a dumb blonde." She laughed, and I did, too.

I had no idea the people of Konoha were so nice. They're the nicest people in the world, especially Ino. I could tell we are going to be very great friends. I can fell it in my skin.

The bell rang and everyone sat down in his or her seats. When the morning announcements came on Ino-chan and I talked about each other. Family, Favorites, hopes, and dreams, and so on.

As the announcements came to an end, I noticed the sensei was there yet. What kept him so late?

"Hey Ino-chan, Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I tapped Ino on the shoulder.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei's always fifteen minutes late. Don't worry, he'll show up soon." She replied.

Fifteen Minutes! That's like, half of the class period! What kind of sensei was he?

Ino was just about to speak, until a silver haired masked man came walking in our class.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I was stuck in traffic and-"

"Liar!!!" Everyone, except for me, yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have a new transfer student!" Ino raised my hand in the air like I won a wrestling match. I could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura, sir." I bowed down.

"Ah, Nice to meet you Sakura." He grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't make Sakura-chan nervous on her first day!" Ino complained.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Hayate, Kakashi, and I'll be your math teacher for the rest of the year. If you have any question I'll be happy to answer them." He said happily and excused us to our seats.

The rest of first period went by well and second period was the worst class I'll every have because I have Michael Jackson the snake freak as my science teacher. Third period I have Kurenai-sensei for English and I feel more comfortable with her than Orochimaru-sensei. Rumor has it that Kurenai-sense is Married to Asuma-sensei, but that's hard for me to believe.

Next is lunch. I went to locker to grab my lunch. When I closed my locker, Ino popped out of nowhere and stopped me from walking away.

"Sakura, you have to my Friends, come with me." She grabbed my hand, once again, and we ran outside to find her buddies.

Once We were out Ino lead me to a big group of teens.

"Hey guys!" Ino Greeted.

"Hey Ino, Who's your knew friend?" A brown haired guy with upside down triangles on his cheeks, said. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She's a transfer student from Suna High." Ino patted me on the back.

"Konichiwa." I stepped back behind Ino, I was getting shy.

"She's, She's, She's beautiful." A guy with bushy eyebrows said. His eyes were twinkling with hearts.

"I know, look how shy she is. I'm Kamakazi, Tenten." A brown haired girl with buns in her hair said.

"This is Hyuuga,Hinata. Hyuuga, Neji. Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Sasuke Uchiha. " She pointed to everyone one at a time.

"I'm so happy we meet another girl, there so many things we have to do this year!" Tenten chirped.

"What do think of the school so far?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Interesting. I would really love to know why Michael Jackson is even my sensei. He doesn't teach very well and all he talks about is Kabuto." I said.

"Orochimaru-sensei? He's got issues." Kiba said.

"Of course he does, he tries to molest Sasuke-teme everyday." Naruto pointed to Sasuke, which punched in return.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke glared at the injured Blonde. I giggled and then helped Naruto up.

"Are you Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Thanks for the hand." He smiled a similar fox smile from the man in my dream that I had last night. His eyes and his accent was the same, too. Was this A sign?

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto Yelled at the raven-haired teen

"For Being a Dobe, Dobe." Sasuke said, coolly.

"Why I ought to…"

I really love this school the people her are funny and kind. I can't wait to tell Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara about this place when I get home, but I have still have a long day ahead of me.

To Be Continued…

**_XOXOXOXOXO_**

****

* * *

****

**Phew! Finally finished! This chapter just seemed boring to me for some odd reason, but I'll try to put romance in the next chapter. I happened to notice that it wasn't as long I wanted it to be either. Anyway Keep the reviews coming and no rude comments please. R and R!**


End file.
